I beg of you to make him stop
by sparklyblues
Summary: what if the plane did go down while passing tornado alley? sorry for the delay!
1. Chapter 1

I beg of you to make him stop

I have just started this, I will finish it (chapter one ) on my kindle, sorry for being a pain n the butt…

Hey, me again… I know I have other fics that are not finished yet, I promise they will be updated soon! If you are reading my fic for the first time, try checking out my other ones and please READ AND REVIEW I love getting them, they help inspire me to write! Oh, it's a jj/hotch one too!

"I didn't know you were a bad flyer" Reid was saying to Rossi while he put his seatbelt on. Rossi was praying for dear life that nothing would happen to us with the bad turbulance and with Reid here, I had a feeling that this conversation was not going to end well.

"I'm not. I just hate turbulance." he replied. He sounded like he was getting annoyed.

I nodded. I hated turbulance too. I hated flying but I learned to deal with it. I watch way too many plane disaster tv shows at home.

"we won't crash but a small aircraft like this, if we hit a sudden burst of air wrong, we'll pulverise."

I stared at Reid in shock. He honestly did not just say that when we are in tornado valley. I felt sorry for Rossi. Reid never knew when to shut up.

"I beg of you to make him stop" Rossi said pleadingly looking into my eyes, I just shook my head unknowin what to say.

I stole a glance at my secret fiancee and seen him nod. Today was the day that we would be telling the team about us. I felt a wave of nausea wash over me and I jumped up and scrambled over reid to get to the bathroom. I made it just in time. I felt hands pull my hair back and stiffened, I knew it was one of the team but which one I wasn't sure.

"relax,Jay it's me" I heard Aaron say.

"I think they know something about us now huh? I mean it's usually Emily who does this whenever im sick on a case.."I laughed.

"here" he offered his hands to pull me up.

He pulled me into a hug which I relaxed into. I loved his hugs, they were so warm. Another wave of sickness hit me and I turned around again and brought up anything that managed to stay in my stomach.

" Jay, your morning sickness was never this bad with Henry was it?" he asked rubbing my back as I sobbed. I hated being sick, it always made me cry, even when it was henry or jack.

Another lot of turbulance swept through the plane, throwing us against the door.

"I think we should go and get our seats, you shouldn't be standing up just now." he told me, concern written on his face.

"yeah, I just don't want to put a belt on incase I hurt bump though, you got any gum?"I said with a tired sigh. I was always tired, even more so than what I was with henry. It was another reason that I was coming out of the field early.

"yeah, Jay. Please just wear a belt though, it doesn't have to be tight but put a pillow or something over bump so that any pulls from turbulance doesn't hurt okay?"

"yeah" I said popping the gum in my mouth. Oh no. not again.

Once I was done I turned around and leaned into his body.

"I guess she doesn't like mint?" I said laughing.

I felt his body shake as he laughed with me.

"do you mind if I lie dow, try to catch a power nap? I'm really tired and I want to be on top of my game before we get there. You can brief me in the car" I suggested.

"yeah, lets just tell them first okay?"

"yeah, ill put the ring on now" I said smiling, I couldn't wait to have it on my finger all the time now.

"I thought you would never ask" he grinned.

He slipped the ring onto my finger, pulled me into another soft hug and kissed my head.

"lets go" he pulled myt hand and stepped out the bathroom to curious eyes.

"what?" I asked.

"you and hotch and- are you pregnant?" Emily asked.

"good on you aaron" dave said. Just dave eh?

"dave" I growled at him.

My mood brightened.

"yeah, me and Hotch, we're actually engaged and yes, I'm pregnant. This is my last case and I'll be staying at Quantico from now on until she comes" I explained

"she?"

"just a hunch" everyone laughed. We both sat down just as the plane surged forward and the pilot yelled"brace!" over he intercom.

I felt Aaron shove my head between my legs and him over the top of me, protecting us from the impact of what was to come. The last thing I heard was a loud crash and seeing white all around before I welcomed the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to someone shaking me. Trying to arouse me from my slumber.

"JJ, come in wake up, come on I know you're not feeling great right now but I really need you to open you eyes for me!"

The voice was somewhat pleading with me, as if it didn't know I was just sleeping. I started to recognise it, it was someone close to Morgan or save or any of the female team members, reids voice was way too high pitched for it to be his so that only left my boss.

" Hotch, what are you doing here?" I asked him groggily.

"JJ we were in a plane crash, we are all fine and we couldn't find you, it took us ages! You haven't woken up until now and it's already been a few hours since we crashed AJ we were a little worried about you and the baby."

"wait, hold up a sec."

"what's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?" He panicked a little, it was kinda cute actually.

"where is everyone else?"I asked

"oh, we had split up to try and find you and I guess I was the lucky one to find you" he smirked, reaching down to capture my lips in a warm tender kiss.

"come on, let's get you back to where we agreed to meet up, by the time we get back they should all be there anyway and you can see for yourself that they are all in perfect health if you ignore the cuts and bruises"

i gave a small chuckle while releasing a breath I hadn't realised I was holding, keeping it in until I had heard more on the welfare of my team members. I realised that I couldn't stand up without a little bit of help, it made me feel dizzy and I didn't have the strength to do it by myself. I heave a small pleading glance at my fiancée, silently begging for a hand to stand up. I think he thought there was something worse at play as he lifted me up and carried me bridal style back to where everyone else should be. With the slow rocking motions of him walking through the trees and his warmth I felt myself start to drift off into a reckless slumber.

Hotch POV

i couldn't help but stare at her as she slept, I knew she hadn't had a good sleep since we found out about her being pregnant and keeping it from the team, she was worried they would hate her for lying to them again. I watched her features morph from the tense worry lines scattered across her face to a smooth, childlike face, she looked stunning whilst she slept and I loved to do it while she slept in our bed at home. As I walked into the small clearing where we had all accumulated earlier in the day, I noticed that everyone was there And there were a few new additions to our camp, a mini fridge full of bottled water and an assortment of snacks, some blankets which would come in excellent, somehow they had made a makeshift shelter with something that resembled a tarpaulin and they had built a fire which was just radiating warmth across the open space. As soon as my presence was made clear they all gasped, thinking the worst of what could have happened to JJ.

"she is okay, just sleeping. She was alert and was able to tell me everything she could remember so she probably. Just has a slight concussion. I'm just gong to let her sleep for now and we will see what happens later."

a collective sigh of relief swept itself the ought the makeshift camp at the news that she would be alright. We just had to find a way out of here, if not for the teams safety then for our boys and their unborn sibling.


End file.
